My Shinign One
by XxshiningonexX
Summary: Hibiki/Alcor/Yamato. Contains lemons and b/b/b! Don't like don't read!


AN: WARNING!: contains YAOI (boyxboy) and lemons! dont like dont read!

i was walking down one of the really long hallways at the jps headquarters thinking to myself. it was a long time since i was able to think to myself alone by myself. i liked being able to think by my was… relaxing. well, as relaxing as it could be with the thret of septnetrines around every corner. i passed a jps agent who looked really busy. he was walking fastly and all rushed. i would of felt bad if i wasn't doing alot of work already.

"hibiki." a stern familiar voice spoke from behin dme. yamato?! Oh no… "what are you doing?"

"n-nothing sir! I'm going to the lab!" i stuttered. the cheif made me so nervous. i feel like a middle school student having a crush for the first time. he made my heart pound weirdly and my ears to. I mean it's not like i like him or anything! he's the cheif of jps and i'm just… well i'm just hibiki.

"you arne't allowed in the lab Hibiki Kuze. why are you going to the lab?"

"i was going to see alcor…." i addmited shyly. i was in trouble now.

"alcor?" the cheif chuckled, a devil smirk on his face. "do you harboar feelings for the septrntrione?"

"no! nothing like that….." i hid my face in my hands. this was so embarrassing!

"well you aren't supposed to be in the lab hibiki Kuze…. I will have to punsih you."

"what?" i was bewildred. what kind of punishment did yamato hotsuin mean?

suddenly he pushed me against the wall of the hallway suddenly and kissed my lips with aggressiveness and alot of passion! I was so surprised i gasped into the kiss and yamato got angry.

"why are you surprised? i am attracted to you hibiki kuez. i want you to be my…. right hand." (AN: that's a double entender if u didn't know! X3) i didn't want yamato to be disappointed in me, so i kissed him back with all of my hidden lust and passion. our tongues faught for dominence but yamato won. i monaed loudly and then remembered suddenly that we were in the middle of the corridor! how embarrasing!

"yamato hotsuin…. please…. not here!" i begged and tried to push him away but he was to strong and grabbed my wrists. i felt tears well up in my eyes and i tried not to cry but it hurt and yamato looked so mad!

"i want him to here you." yamato looked at the door to the lab with areally serious face. did he mean…..?

"b-but.." i could'nt answer because hi slips were on mine again adn his hands romaed up and down my body. he ran his gloved fingers thgough my thick raven black hair and i gasped. i wanted yamato hotsuin so baldy and i couldnt resist him any more. our bodies were closer then they had ever been before! his hands went really low and my eyes widened in surprise. no! not.. there!

"hotsuin-kun! wec can't do this now.. not here!" i pleaded

"hibiki it's too late to stop i am already aroused" he rubbed my clothed manhood and my eyes leaked. i gapsed.

"yamato hotsuin. shining one." my eyes widedn in surprise. it couldn't be!

"alcor get back in your cage we are busy" yamato glared angrily at the floating alien.

"how did you get out alcor? you were trapped and we were coming to save you! are you telling me you could of gotten out the whole time?!"

"you were WHAT?!" yamato grabbed my bunny ear hoodie and lifted my into the air. no no no! i said the wrong thing! "he is there for a reason hibik kuze. alcor go back to your cage!" he flung me to the side and i hti the other wall.

"yamato hotsuin you must leave my shining one alone." 'my' shining one? i blushed. "do not hurt him or i will stop you"

"is that a challenge? i dare hyou to try and fight me! i am a Hotsuin!" he shouted angrily. i was scared but also very aroused.

"i do not intend on fighting you yamato hotsuin." suddenly alcor was floating in front of yamato and kissing him full of passion!

"mrfffrm!" yamato's voice was muffled by alcor's soft supple lips. my face felt hot and red watchingthem explore eachother's mouths. alcor finally pulled awy from yamato and looked straight into my eyes; i blushed.

"we will take good care of you won't we yamato hotsuin"

"hahaha no alcor! i will have hibiki kuze all to myself you septrneone peice of trash" i gasped! i never heard yamato use such harsh language before and certainley not towards my best friend alcor.

"no we are going to share the shining one yamato hotsuin." he argued

"don't i have any say in this?" i interjaculated. i didn't want to be trated like property by the cheif or by alcor!

"what is hyour wish, my Shining one?" alcor smiled nicely towards me and floated towards me. his eyelashes fluttered in the wind. i shivered. "we will gladly compley"

"i…. i love both of you…." i stuttered. they were both looking at my. their sexy gazes made me squirm and blush loudly. "i want to have the sex with both of hyou, yamato hotsuin AND alcor."

they both looked thoughtful for a moment, then came to a decisin. "ok hibiki i will accept that you are my equal after all" yamato added. "of course shining one. are you sure you are okay with me though because wheni get excited i reveal my true form…"

"of course alcor i will love you wehether you are human or hypercube that doesn't matter to me." i smiled. "ok let's get this started. we can celebrate alcor escapgin his watery cage in the lab!"

yamato frowned. alcor smiled. i laughed and blushed as i walked towards them. even in such dark times i managed to find love…. we will sruvive.


End file.
